Take Me Away
by The SPAZtastic Lawlrus
Summary: All she wants to do is get out of this backwards hick town. One day, space pirates led by a hard man with eyes the colour of oceans terrorize her high school. With a few creative lies and a lot of luck, Tameka might just have a chance at escaping with her life and a... sponsorship to Galaxy High?
1. Chapter 1

_...  
_

_To say that my life was uneventful would've been a huge understatement. Routine was my middle name. I got up at the crack of dawn, did my chores, walked the mile to school and then spent the next seven hours waiting. I didn't exactly know what I was waiting for, certainly not that last bell's chime that released me for the day._

_...  
_

"Well since you're clearly paying attention to today's lesson, why don't you solve the problem for us, Miss Crelle?" Her teacher's monotonous voice was grating on her nerves.

Tameka barely spared the board a quick glance. "Negative eighteen x."

"Hah!" He crowed, getting excited. "That's wrong!"

She slowly dragged her piercing gaze to his. "Is it?" She enunciated carefully. Tameka didn't possess much patience and what little she did have was currently stretched very thin.

That got him thinking. He frowned and turned back to study the blackboard. While most schools nowadays had fancy machines, her school was so run down and broke that they had to resort back to chalkboards and extremely outdated textbooks.

She heard the near silent curse that slipped from his mouth, but she showed no outward reaction to it. He turned to shoot her an accusing glare, full of hatred.

Tameka's expression was blank as she met his stare.

"There's no place in my class for smartasses like you." He snarled, spittle gathering at the corners of his mouth. His face was glistening with perspiration as one student let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

"She's right!" He exclaimed, finally coming to the correct conclusion. The class murmured and giggled as the balding man went red. They were basking in their teacher's embarrassment and the target the man had placed on Tameka's back grew.

She wanted to sigh, but she held it back. Tameka was the worst person to calm other people's rage, or ease their embarrassment. Her blunt and abrupt manner just seemed to make everything worse, so she kept her face expressionless with the hopes that he would burn himself out.

That wasn't going to happen. He was ready to drag it out as long as he could.

"You just love making a mockery of me, don't you? And don't lie to me, Crelle, I see that look in your eyes!" He spat furiously.

Tameka wondered why a person who clearly hated teenagers would become a high school teacher. She internally shrugged the thought off. His reasons were none of her business. Holding her gaze steady, she wanted to remain present and avoid showing how disinterested she really was. The class would be over in a matter of seconds.

The moment the tone sounded, Tameka wanted to be up from her seat and out of the door before anyone could blink. Unfortunately, she simply didn't have the reflexes necessary. It took her a few beats too long to realize what the bell signaled and by the time she gathered herself out of her seat, she was one of the last students left.

"I think we should talk, Crelle." His voice was so strained it sounded like it was about to snap in two.

"Another time, perhaps." She said evenly, flicking her eyes in his direction as she headed for the exit. "When you're calm."

Tameka had only a faint understanding that what she said would make him angrier, but she brushed it off. She'd catch his wrath next day, but at that particular moment, it didn't bother her in the least.

After the little incident in math class, Tameka decided to end her school day early. She had little trouble weaving in and out of bodies as she headed for her locker; Tameka's school was the only secondary school of a fairly small backwards town in the middle of nowhere and very few people attended. Tameka carelessly dropped her books at the bottom of her locker. She quietly slipped the lock back on and, coat in hand, turned towards the nearest exit.

She barely had her hand on the door when a voice called her name. "Tameka!" It was the principal.  
Tameka grimaced and let out a tiny exasperated sigh. She visualized her free time evaporating like droplets of water on a hot day. She slowly turned. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Where are you going? There's still another class." Her deep brown eyes were twinkling in the light. Friendly and polite, the head of the school always seemed to be in a good mood. The intuitive (and usually ignored) part of Tameka knew that her cheerful disposition was forced, even though the woman played the part exceptionally well.

"Must have slipped my mind." Tameka said each word slowly, softly.

Principal Cordston shook her head, her permanent smile never fading. "Good thing I reminded you then, eh?"

She managed a nod. Tameka's eyes narrowed slightly; Cordston usually started her rounds on the other side of the school at this time. Her getaway should have been clean.

The principal waited until Tameka retrieved her books before personally guiding her to her next class, pausing outside the door. Tameka waited expectantly for the near daily lecture. It started out differently than normal.

Cordston stared at Tameka for a long moment, studying her. Any other student would have felt small and intimidated by the woman's knowing look as she seemingly peered into the youth's soul, but Tameka simply stared right back. Not much fazed her.

"Your attendance is slipping." Was all Cordston said.

Tameka acknowledged the statement but didn't try to explain herself.

Cordston was forced to press. "Is everything alright at home?"

One eyebrow lifted a couple millimeters. "Yes." She replied stoically. Tameka hadn't lied. Everything was exactly as it always had been. That was the problem.

"You're a smart girl, Tameka." The principal was disappointed that her student refused to confide in her.

Tameka bobbed her head once in response to the compliment, but she knew there was more coming.

"You know attendance is crucial to getting good grades." Cordston was just running through the motions now. They both knew that Tameka was the kind of girl who needed very little, if any, instruction and could ace the test without effort. Tameka refused to do any more than read the textbook and listen in class. Homework and notes were completely foreign to her. But her school's grading system placed all importance on exams so it suited her just fine.

The bell to begin the next class had rung several minutes ago. Tameka cast a longing glance towards the classroom. She wondered how much longer she'd have to listen to Cordston ramble.

Cordston sighed and dismissed the teenager with a nod to the door. "You're free to go. Have a pleasant day."

"You too." Tameka politely replied before disappearing into the room.

"Glad you could join us." Her languages teacher said sarcastically; she couldn't stand students being late. The class was perfect for Tameka because the teacher didn't care what you did during her class, as long as your grades stayed up.

Tameka didn't respond to the barb and found a secluded seat on the edge of the classroom. She laid her head down on the cool desk and closed her eyes. It wasn't even two o'clock and she was worn out. As she drifted off, she hoped the rest of her day wouldn't be quite so trying.


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_The end of the school day meant little to me, I didn't look forward to it like the others did. No, that just sent me back home, back to the pressure and the guilt trips. It sent me from one prison to another. I had been frustrated for so long that it almost felt normal. Almost. I'd always had high hopes that one day I would play a part in something bigger than this, something that would keep me on my toes, something exciting. The path I was on though, stood in the way of those far-fetched dreams ever coming true, and just the thought drove me to the brink of insanity. Without a doubt, I could wholeheartedly blame my rash actions on that._

_..._

"Pens down, please!" A voice sang distantly in Tameka's mind. She was floating aimlessly on a fluffy cloud, the Sun beaming down on her. She smiled easily, the warmth of its rays felt wondrous against her skin. She wondered what it looked like up close, but never could convince it to come any closer. Tameka glanced down, over the edge of her cloud.

It was the ocean that was so far below her, sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight. Eyes scanning lazily over the crystal blue water, she spotted something strange amongst the waves, something dark and moving fast. She leaned further over the edge of her safe little haven, curiosity getting the better of her and her grip slipped. Tameka tumbled through the air as she was cast into the unknown. Her arms were searching for something to grab onto, her eyes frantically darting around her.

As she fell, she could hear loud noises, but she couldn't identify what they were or where they were coming from. Tameka could also hear hushed whispers around her as well. They sounded scared. Tameka was scared too. Her mouth opened to cry for help but the swirling wind whipping past had stolen away her voice. She had no choice but to watch as the ocean grew closer and closer...

The moment she hit the water, she woke up. Her eyes snapped open, and her muscles tensed. She didn't need to see what was going on to know that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she lifted her head from her arms and calmly surveyed the scene. The classmates of hers that weren't sobbing, were stony silent, staring fearfully at the line of creatures that stood just inside the room.

To say that they were alien would have been too easy. Not only were they things she had never seen before but they were grotesque and frightful. The leader of the three was clearly the biggest, Tameka pegged him as at least eight feet tall. He also had the most arms. Tameka swallowed, six arms was just too many in her books. The scales that covered his monstrous body were a deep green, not unlike his friends. They all looked like they were the same general species, give or take a few limbs. But besides the scales, claws and razor sharp teeth that they bared, the most worrisome part were the high-tech guns they clutched in their hands.

"This will show them that we mean business." One of the smaller reptiles growled. "They can't cast us aside as though we're no threat now."

"Yeah." Another agreed cheerfully "We're definitely a threat!" He looked around. "So... have we heard from the oh-so mysterious boss yet?"

Tameka blinked at them. This is what her classmates were crying over? As soon as they opened their mouths, the nervous feelings she harboured dissipated. Mostly.

To her surprise, the leader turned out to be just as intimidating as the others, if not more. He shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if the _boss _didn't even exist." He paused for a few seconds before giggling like a school girl. "Do you think the Captain would care if we knocked off a few while we wait?" His eyes slitted in the teenagers' direction.

Even though his question had been asked in a ridiculously high-pitched voice and with childlike delight,Tameka's heart still dropped to the pit of her stomach.

_Alright,_ she thought quickly. _It may be hard to take them seriously, but I agree, they're definitely a threat._

His friend added hopefully: "And maybe I can keep one of their heads this time. They're so funny looking." He bared his teeth into something barely resembling a smile.

"You have nowhere to put it, Rash." The other put in.

Rash frowned. "I'll throw out my seashell collection." He offered.

Tameka's mind was racing. _Is this not what you wanted?_ She asked herself coolly. _You should be careful what you wish for, girl._

She wiped any trace of expression from her face before tipping her chair back on its hind legs. Folding her hands behind her head casually, she waited.

One ugly beast stuttered, "Scr-Scratch," Rash addressed his leader. "That one ain't acting very scared."

A transformation came over the alien reptile. Anger contorted his features; Scratch was offended. He stomped his way over to her, the ground seeming to shake with every step. Barely a foot away, he stopped and glared down at Tameka.

"Are you not afraid?" He snarled.

She slowly shook her head. It took all of her concentration and energy just to keep herself looking calm and staying still. The desire to run away was nearly overwhelming.

Scratch looked taken aback. "Wh- what?" He asked, astounded, losing his cool. His thick green lips twisted into a frown. "Well you should be."

"Why?" Tameka blinked at him. He didn't reply for a moment, trying to gather his nonexistent thoughts. She yawned which infuriated him.

"Because I'll kill you!" He pointed a gun at her.

"You don't want to do that, Scratch." She told him, examining the nails on her left hand.

He didn't seem to realize that she had overheard his conversation. "Why shouldn't I? And how do you know my name? Who are you?" He ended his list of questions at a roar.

She dug deep and coaxed the tiny amount of bravery she possessed back out from hiding."Slow it down." She ordered coldly. "Firstly, never shout at me." Her breath snagged in her throat as she moved to continue. "Secondly, if you come near me, very bad things will happen to you, _Scratch_." Tameka managed a convincing sneer.

"Who the hell are you?" The third reptile asked. His leader seemed incapable of processing what he'd just heard.

"Me?" Tameka spoke after a long, silent pause. "I'm the boss."


End file.
